Imam Kamu
by plateakuu
Summary: AU; SasuSaku's Islamic Fanfiction. / "Apakah benar ini nomor telepon Humaira?" Humaira? Siapa? Ih, salah sambung pasti. / "Maaf, maksud saya, benar ini nomor ponsel Sakura Haruno?" Lah tadi tanyanya Humaira - - Penasaran? Yuk baca dan review!


Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

I don't own any profit from this fiction.

Imam Kamu © kr-cokelat

Rate T; AU; Non-baku; SasuSaku's Islamic Fanfiction

.

Beep. Beeep.

Sakura sedang mengajar les anak-anak sekitar rumahnya saat telepon berbunyi.

Someone calling you. Beep. Beeep.

"Mbak Sakura, hape Mbak bunyi, tuh," celetuk Konohamaru saat Sakura tak jua menghampiri kotak ajaib itu.

"Eh?" Sakura menengok ke arah Konohamaru yang hanya dibalas acungan jari oleh bocah jabrik itu.

Perempuan bernama Sakura Haruno itu segera berjalan ke arah nakas, tempat ponselnya berada. Ia mengerutkan dahi begitu nomor tak dikenal menyambangi layar smartphone miliknya.

 _Siapa? Haruskah kuangkat panggilan ini?_

"Alaah udah, angkat aja napa, Mbak. Berisik tahu." Lagi-lagi suara Konohamaru, yang kali ini memprotes Sakura karena terganggu dengan dering panggilan itu.

"Mbak Sakura tinggal bentar, ya. Kalian lanjutin latihan soalnya. Oke?"

"Okeee!" jawab separuh dari anak-anak yang ada di ruang tamu rumah Sakura. Separuh lainnya sudah fokus mengerjakan soal pemberian wanita berjilbab merah muda itu.

Sakura melangkahkan kaki ke teras depan seraya menggeser ikon hijau pada layar ponselnya.

"Hallo? Assalamu'alaykum."

"Wa'alaykumussalam warrahmatullahi wabarrakatuh," jawab si pemanggil. "Apakah benar ini nomor telepon Humaira?"

 _Humaira? Siapa? Ih, salah sambung pasti._

Sakura cemberut, kesal. Waktunya mengajar terbuang dengan panggilan salah sambung ini. Namun belum sempat Sakura berucap, ia sudah didahului dengan suara deheman di ujung sana.

"Maaf, maksud saya, benar ini nomor ponsel Sakura Haruno?"

 _Lah tadi tanyanya Humaira -_-_

"Ya, Sakura di sini. Ini siapa, ya?" tanya Sakura dengan sopan. Ia masih menahan emosinya meski dari tadi netranya sibuk melirik ke arah jam tangan miliknya.

Terdengar helaan napas dari seberang telepon. "Aku Sasuke. Masih ingat denganku Sakura?"

 _Sasuke siapa lagi coba?_

"Sasuke Uchiha, Saku. Udah lupa, ya?"

Sakura mengerutkan dahinya, masih berusaha mengingat-ingat. Sasuke? Sasuke Uchiha? "Oooh, yang dulu waktu SMA sering juara kelas? Yang pendiam itu, ya?"

"Alhamdulillah kamu masih ingat. Kamu apa kabar?"

"Alhamdulillah, baik-baik aja. Tumben nih, ngontak aku, ada apa, Sas?" tanya Sakura yang diam-diam ingin mengakhiri percakapan ini jika memang tidak ada keperluan tertentu.

"Kata Mas Sasori kamu lagi nyari imam? Benar?"

 _Lah? Dia kenal Mas Sasori dari mana? Lagian maksudnya imam apaan coba?_

"Imam?"

Sasuke terkekeh. "Maksudku, kamu lagi nyari suami? Masih _single_?"

Muka Sakura bersemu saat mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke. Bingung mau menjawab apa. "Alhamdulillah masih menunggu seseorang yang tepat, Sas. Kenapa emangnya?"

"Kalau aku aja yang imamin kamu gimana? Mau?"

"Hah? Maksudnya?" Sakura berasa linglung dengan pertanyaan Sasuke. Sedangkan di seberang sana, Sasuke menghela napas.

"Sebelumnya aku minta maaf karena mendadak banget. Sekarang aku sama Papa Mamaku lagi otewe rumah kamu. Mungkin habis Maghrib baru nyampe rumah orang tua kamu. Em, aku mau ketemu sama ayah kamu, Saku."

Sakura terkesiap dengan jawaban Sasuke. Tanpa wanita itu sadari, ia terdiam beberapa saat, berusaha mencerna maksud dari perkataan Sasuke.

 _Lah?! Maksudnya? Dia mau ngapain?_

"Sakura? Halo? Kamu ngerti maksud aku, kan?"

"Ah, iya?"

"Aku tutup dulu, ya. Doakan aku selamat sampai rumah orang tua kamu. Assalamu'alaykum warrahmatullahi wabarrakatuh."

"Wa-wa'alaykumussalam."

Pip. Telepon diputus oleh Sasuke begitu saja.

Sakura masih termenung. Ya Allah, ini beneran? Sasuke yang sering juara adzan itu? Yang dulu cuma bisa senyum sama perempuan itu?

Ini beneran? Dia mau ngelamar aku?

"Mbak Sakura!"

"Astagfirullah hal'adzim," kata Sakura sambil mengelus dada. Ia menoleh ke sumber suara. Rupanya Konohamaru.

Lantas Sakura tersadar. Apakah tadi ia hanya melamun?

"Hape Mbak Sakura bunyi lagi, tuh. Berisik banget dari tadi!"

 _Lagi?_

Segera Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya ke layar ponsel.

 _Mas Sasori calling…_

Segera Sakura angkat panggilan itu. "Hallo? Assalamu'alaykum, Mas?"

"Wa'alaykumussalam. Kamu beresin rumah, ya. Sasuke udah otewe rumah kita, nih. Dia juga udah ngehubungin Ayah Bunda kalau mau dateng. Bentar lagi mngkin Ayah sama Bunda bakal pulang. Udah dulu, ya, Dek."

Pip.

Belum sempat Sakura menjawab perkataan kakaknya, panggilan sudah diputus oleh Sasori.

Sakura lagi-lagi terkesiap setelah mendengar perkataan Sasori tadi. Jadi beneran? Sasuke mau ke sini? Mau ngelamar aku? Dia mau jadi imamku?!

BENERAN?!

.

Author Note:

Humaira adalah panggilan sayang Nabi Muhammmad SAW kepada Siti 'Aisyah. "Ya Humaira" (wahai si merah jambu).

.

Halo haaaaai~ Selamat UAS aku! /apaan

Selamat UAS bagi teman-teman yang menjalankan… hehehe

Btw, ada yang masih ingat aku? Semoga suka sama cerita ini, yaaa

Wanna give me your review?

Sign,

Kr-cokelat.


End file.
